


Breakfast Kisses

by Maelstrom007



Series: Jamilton Drabbles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jefferson, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Bottom!Thomas Jefferson, Brief George Washington, Cockblock George Washington, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top Hamilton, Top!Alexander Hamilton, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: Jefferson can make pancakes, Hamilton is Not Helping, and Washington interrupts.EDIT: 7/10/17Went through and proofread, along with beefing it up and making the plot and just general writing much better.





	Breakfast Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This theoretically fits in the same universe as the previous works in this series, but I actually wrote this one waaaaaaay before I wrote the other two, so it doesn't fit very well I think. Idk, maybe it does, you tell me! Either way, I'm super close to finishing I'll catch you, so this is here to curb your hunger for a couple more days. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: 7/10/17  
> Went through and proofread, along with beefing it up and making the plot and just general writing much better. At this point I think it takes place between Thomas and Alex's first night together in "I'll Catch You" and it's fourth chapter.

"You're still here…and you're making pancakes?" Thomas smiled at the sleepy voice of Alexander, and turned to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen, half asleep with the cutest bedhead and thick glasses askew on his nose. He wish he had a camera so he could treasure the sight forever. But he didn’t, so he stared, taking it in and committing it to memory until Alex shifted uncomfortably and his cheeks tinged red. 

"We’ve been together how long, and you’re still surprised every time I stay through the whole night? I told you that one night so long ago that I wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy, so if you think you’re gonna get rid of me any time soon then you’re wrong. So yes. I'm still here. And yes, I'm making pancakes. Did you know you didn't have eggs? Or milk? I had to literally run to the supermarket and stock your kitchen. How have you survived?" All he received as a response was Alexander humming his assent and hugging him from behind, practically draping himself over Thomas.

Thomas rolled his eyes. So typical of Alexander to completely miss the importance of what he just said. But whatever, he more than made up for it with his cuteness and charm. 

“I’m just surprised someone as great as you would want to stay with someone like me…” He heard Alex murmur and Thomas quickly turned around. Caressing his face, Thomas kissed Alex gently before pulling away, “Why wouldn’t I want to be with the greatest man alive?” He watched as Alex’s face flushed a bright red and he smirked. 

Suddenly Alex turned his face down towards Thomas’ chest, eyes furrowing in confusion,"Are…you wearing an apron?" 

Thomas huffed, "Of course! I'm cooking! Who doesn’t wear an apron when they cook?" 

Alex chuckled, “Alright calm down sweetheart. Just surprised me is all. You look really cute in it.” 

“Do not,” Thomas grumbled, turning back around and flipping over a pancake with more rigor than necessary. 

They were silent after that. Thomas tending to the rest of the bacon and pancakes, while Alex just rested against his back. Mid flip Thomas felt a sharp pain in the back of his shoulder and he seized up, screaming "Ow!” He paused, feeling the sensation of teeth pulling away from his shoulder, “ Did you just fucking bite me?!" 

"Yes." Was Hamilton's easy response. 

"Why??" Thomas asked, glaring at his now ruined pancake and turning off all the burners on the stove. He turned to face Alexander, hands balled at his sides. That bite had hurt like a motherfucker that was for sure. 

Alex just shrugged, not looking guilty in the slightest. "Cuz m bored. Thought you liked that kind of crap anyway." He waggled his eyebrows then, giving Thomas a feral smirk that made his skin crawl. 

"Well not right now!" Thomas growled, “Besides breakfast is done. Help me set the table.”

Thomas tried to turn back around to grab their plates of food but Alex pouted and turned him back around before he could, "Aw c'mon! I'm borrrreeeeeeeddddddddd." Thomas just raised an eyebrow. Alex batted his eyelashes. " _ Thomas, _ I didn’t nearly get enough of those beautiful noises you make last night, I want  _ more.  _ As much as you will give me. And god the way you  _ melted _ for me was so beautiful, I wanna see if I can make your knees buckle here and now." He winked and smirked and Thomas could feel his face going red. 

Alex rested a hand on Thomas’ broad chest, drawing patterns in the skin not covered by his shirt. He felt his breath hitch at the contact, and watched as Alex’s smirk grew. In a split second decision, Thomas grabbed Alex by his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough, their teeth scraping against each other's lips and he dug his fingers into Alex’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. If was amazing, feeling Alex give in for a split second and melt into his chest. What Thomas hadn’t felt, was Alex’s hand slide from his upper back slowly downward until it sank into the back pocket of his jeans. 

At this Thomas felt a little jolt of surprise run through him but paid it no mind. Until, that is, Alex squeezed his ass and yanked his hips forward, forcing him to grind onto Alexander's own strategically placed hips. Thomas’ head fell back and he groaned as a rush of pleasure swept through his body. 

Thomas couldn't help but grind their hips again, relishing in the wave of warmth that made his head spin. Alex chuckled, and when Thomas felt his other hand card into his hair he knew he was done for. Their eyes met and Thomas silently pleaded for mercy. He could  _ see _ Alex’s eyes dilate, and watched as those dark eyes scanned over him. The anticipation was killing him, he couldn’t stand feeling Alex’s eyes practically pin him in place. He needed Alex  _ now.  _

And it seemed like his prayer was answered, because Alexander was pulling him back into a kiss that had him quivering in the others grasp. Their kiss got filthier and filthier, Alex kept grinding his hips and pulling him closer and Thomas was a whimpering mess. His lips felt swollen and red but he didn't care because Alex kept doing that thing with his tongue and kept pulling his hair just so and Thomas just  _ couldn’t. _ He felt like he was going to explode, and by now he was being pressed firmly into the countertop, with one of Alex’s legs pressed between his own.  It was providing a truly sinful pressure that he could hardly stand. 

And Alex played him like a god damn fiddle. He would try to shy away as much as possible, to prevent himself from literally  _ grinding _ on his boyfriends  _ fucking leg _ . But Alex was beginning to learn what he liked, could make him arch forward with a well timed rake of his hand down his back. And his kisses, god his  _ kisses _ , they made him weak in the knees, made him melt and sink into Alex’s embrace. Thomas could hardly think now, all he did was react to and relish in the never ending loop of pleasure he found himself in. 

But just as soon as it had started it ended, Alex pulling his leg away and if Thomas was more coherent he would have been horrifically embarrassed at the petulant whine he made. Suddenly he felt the hand that was previously in his pocket slide forward and tease at the waistband of his jeans and he gasped. Thomas was past words and just moaned, hoping Alex would get the message. 

Just as Alex was about to unbutton his jeans, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He felt Alex’s hand pause and he whined again. "Let it ring," Thomas murmured, coercing Alex into kissing him again and guided the others hand back to the button of his jeans since Alex had begun to pull away the moment his phone rang. 

But then his phone went off once more and he sighed. He answered the phone, saying angrily, “Whoever this is this better be fucking important or I will skin you alive.” 

The person on the other end paused, “Mr. Jefferson?” 

Thomas’ blood ran cold, “M-Mr. Washington! Lord I am terribly sorry I had no intention of saying that good god I am really sorry I’ve just been in a really weird mood-” at his Alex chuckled before rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans, “ s-so sorry abOUt that. Uh, um, w-what do you n-neeeeeeeed sir?” Thomas glared at Alex trying to shove him away but he wouldn’t budge, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Well I was going to say that I would like to request you for a meeting today, but seeing as it is a meeting with a delicate client I have a feeling it would probably not be a good idea to bring you in due to your strange. . .mood today. I will bring in Madison instead.” It was obvious Washington was a mix of suspicious and slightly disappointed and Thomas couldn’t help but feel bad. 

“ I really am sorry sir, I can correct my attitude if you really want me to be there today. It really isn’t too much of a burden sir.” Thankfully at this point Alex had realized the conversation was actually serious and had stepped back, crossing his arms and waiting impatiently. 

“No it’s quite alright, I hope the rest of your day goes well for you.” 

“Thank you sir,” Thomas said appreciatively, and began to hang up when he was cut off. 

“Oh, and Thomas? Please let Alexander know that if he...distracts...you again during a business call I will suspend him from work for a month.” 

And with that Washington hung up, and Thomas felt embarrassment and shame run through him. 

“What happened?” Alex asked. 

“Washington was going to call me in for a meeting, but since I practically yelled at him he decided against it. He also says that if you ‘distract’ me again during a business call that he’ll suspend you from work for a month.”

At that Alexander laughed, “Yeah right. That company couldn’t last a day without me. It’d crumble within an hour.” 

“You’re probably right. You don’t get enough credit for all the work you do.” Thomas said truthfully. 

Alex stepped closer, creeping into Thomas’ space once again. Thomas felt his body shudder in anticipation as he connected with those deep eyes. His own eyes closed as Alex’s hand returned to the waistband of his jeans. 

“ _ So _ ,” Alex said, leaning in close to nip and bite at his neck, “ _ where were we? _ ” 

 

Thomas had a feeling they would be eating a  _ very _ late breakfast. 

 

 


End file.
